


Sugar Never Tasted So Good

by summerroad7



Series: Sweet Heart Sweet Light [3]
Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cop Miles, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Musician Alex, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerroad7/pseuds/summerroad7
Summary: AU where Miles didn’t drop off college but studied to become a cop and Alex became the rock star without sharing the stage with him. He left without saying goodbye the first time because he was pissed that Miles didn’t come with him. He left again, moving to LA to get Miles out of his head. Both times failed pathetically.





	Sugar Never Tasted So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Alex has drug issues in this fic. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the boys, sadly.
> 
> * English is not my first language. So sorry if there’s any mistake. I’m sure there will be :( Please let me know! Cheers x

Sugar Never Tasted So Good

 

+

 

“It’s on me. I should’ve come with you. “ Miles is openly crying now and his tears (which are rare) paralyze Alex. His heart aches so much with each beat it’s almost unbearable. Alex is about to put his arms around Miles’ shoulders, but his hands shake too much those days. He could barely hold them up.

Miles makes an chocking sound at his effort to try. 

“You promised you’d come back as soon as it got too bad.” He whispers bitterly. It’s the closest to an accusation he’s ever said to Alex, “I was fucking waiting.”

“It’s not that bad.” He weakly defended himself.

His words have Miles agitated for a moment, before the anger is again replaced by sadness and concern. Maybe a bit of hurt as well. Alex hates that bit with all parts of his soul that still belong to Miles rather than to heroine. 

It’s so conspicuous to him that all parts of him (at least all parts that matter) have something to do with Miles Kane. Alex has written countless songs about his obsession by now it’s almost stupid to mention. But still, Miles here has the guts to be looking at him with a wet face, accusing him of betrayal. It’s not fair.

“Then why did you call me?” Miles asks quietly. He’s no longer crying, but his eyes are still shining, threatening to get sad again at anytime.

“Are you fucking kidding? I can’t believe you just asked me that.” Alex snaps. “‘cause I was never able to fucking leave for real!”

Suddenly all his piled up frustrations come up to the surface. Alex remembers so vividly how Miles used to joke about coming with him while Alex sat there, fiddling with a guitar with the Smiths playing in the background. They would watch superhero films afterwards, huddling together on that tiny sofa in Miles’ bedroom. All he cared about was the moment they were sharing. Alex wanted Miles’ full attention so bad that he had to wrote it out in a song (or 10 songs, whatever). However, Miles politely turned him down when Alex asked him to join his band because he had extra lectures to attend. Miles stopped going to his flat for Alex’ “personal guitar lessons” because he had to intern in the office. They were 19 back then. Miles was obsessed with the idea of being a hero and Alex was obsessed with his stupidity. Heroism in 21st century! All these years he’s loved the way Miles talks about being a cop: so much passion and determination in his voice. But Alex also hates his guts for it.

“You’re the one who’s always leaving!” Miles blinks at his outburst, shocked, almost confused. What a rare scene. Alex snorts, waiting impatiently. 

He is finally greeted with Miles’ too-fucking-late realization.

“What am I supposed to...oh.” Miles looks at him like Alex has 3 heads or something. “Oh God. I should’ve asked you to stay.”

“Bet you’re too kind to do so, aren’t you? Saint Kane. Always so nice to me.” Alex sneers, his hands hitting Miles’ side uncontrollably. Miles flinches back like he’s been slapped. “You’d never ask me to give up something I like. Even if you knew this is how it would end back then.”

“I didn’t.” Miles argues, voice strained.

“You doubted.”

“Yeah, because I know you. No Al, Don’t give me the look! I do fucking know you. You’re my best mate for over a decade. But what should I say? ‘Don’t you fucking leave because you’d be a complete wreck without me’? Oh wait, who was I? You didn’t even bother to let me know you were leaving! Twice!“ Miles was shouting at him in the end. He wipes away his tears angrily, something childish about that move makes melodies in Alex’s head.

“You’re pissed at me for the first time still?“

“No! Jesus Al, of course I’m not.“ Miles murmurs. He sighs out a quiet laugh. “Look at us, having a real argument for the first time.”

“I don’t remember much when I’m totally stoned. But I sober up with lyrics and tunes all about you. Every fucking time.“ After a long pause, Alex admits. “That’s why I called. I’ll always come back for you.”

Miles is staring, expression soft but unreadable. 

“Sometimes I wonder how I can make you believe I love you too without someone literally cutting me open and showing you the inside of me.” Miles shakes his head. He’s looking at Alex like he’s a cute but clueless little boy. “Can you please just stick the fuck around this time? How much should I pay to see you every day? I’ve heard that you’re a big deal right now.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Alex says. Before he could come up with a smarter reply, Miles is up close. He grabs Alex’ face and kisses him all so desperately, biting a bit too hard on his bottom lip. He tastes salty because of the crying and Alex wants to take all the pain and sadness away. To erase the time apart that’s jammed between them. To stop Miles from shaking just like himself. At the same time he can’t help but feel stuffed with happiness. It’s always elasticity when Miles is around. Better than any drugs he’s ever tried. 

“Don’t go away.” Miles pleas. His fingers linger on the IV that’s still hanging over Alex head. He repeats the sentence again and again until he’s not only begging for Alex to stay, but to live as well. 

They all say the third time’s a charm. So Alex replies with a nod: Yes yes of course you fucking idiot. I’m not going anywhere.

He adds in his head. 

Not without you.

+Fin+


End file.
